


The Judgement Day

by piercetheovaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Dead Dean Winchester, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Sam Winchester, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercetheovaries/pseuds/piercetheovaries
Summary: Dean is gone for real this time, leaving Sam, Castiel, Jack, and Gabriel to clean up the mess. Sam decides that free will was just an illusion and decides to take matters into his own hands.(Set after 13x23 Let The Good Times Roll) (Also Gabe is still alive because I refuse to believe otherwise thx)





	1. The Shell of The Man Who Was Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story may contain content that can be 'triggering' to some. If you are sensitive, don't read this.
> 
> also just a little side note, I love gabriel and i refuse to believe that he is actually dead so ya know what, this is my fanfic so he's gonna be alive. also, Im gonna write short chapters because Im lazy and have only .2 percent motivation but this idea popped into my head so I wanted to build upon it.

Dean was dead for real this time. No more deals, no more resurrection, no more cheating death, this was it. Death wasn't something that scared the Winchesters. There were countless times where both of the Winchester brothers had escaped their way from death. But this time was different, Dean had said 'yes' to Michael. Castiel had told Sam the tale of how Dean had told Michael that it was only a 'one-time deal.' Unfortunately, Michael was not to be trusted. But Dean's conscious obligation to save his family was gullible for Michael's trick, even though Dean knew the risk. Sam, Cass, Gabriel, and Jack did their best to get Dean back. It hurt all of them to see Dean riding shotgun in his own body. But after a standoff with Michael, Dean had broken through for a few moments. Those few moments were made for Dean to give Sam closure, but it only made it worse. Sam had done everything he could to get Michael out of his big brother. Everything had come crashing down when Michael took back control of Dean's vessel, killing him from the inside. That was when Gabriel stepped in and stabbed Michael with his Archangel blade.

_Dean Winchester died at the hands of Michael the Archangel._

Sam realized that there was no such thing as free will. Everything had started to come full circle the moment Michael stepped foot into their world. The world that Sam had saved was now crumbling beneath his feet. Free will was just an illusion that humans believed was the driving force for every choice in their lives. But the truth was, destiny had its way to come back and bite you in the ass, no matter how hard you tried to fight it. Even after years had passed, destiny still came back and haunted him.

Days had passed since Dean's death. Days had passed since Sam saw Gabriel kill the vessel of his older brother. Days had passed since Sam lit his brothers corpse on fire, hunter style.

Everyone had dealt with their grief differently. Castiel was quiet mostly, his thoughts always being flooded with the man he rebelled for. Gabriel showed empathy for the ones around him who were dealing with the grief of someone close. Jack was wrecked, one of the people he looked up to the most was gone. Mary was devastated. Sure, she knew about all of the things Sam and Dean had been through during the time she was gone. But her biggest fear had come true a long time ago; for her boys to grow up hunters and inevitably meet their fate because of it.

Sam was dealing the worst. Sure, he was glad that Michael was finally dead, but at what cost? Sam had turned into a shell of his former self. No demon would take his soul in return for Dean. No spell could bring him back. Dean was dead for good this time. Sam had people who cared about him, But he felt alone. Dean was by his side for most of his life, but now he was the last remaining Winchester beside his mother.

Another sleepless night went by. Sam reluctantly got out of bed in the early hours of the morning and made his way to the kitchen. Sam opened up the refrigerator and grabbed a beer that was next to the leftover Chinese takeout.

"You're up early." Sam heard the familiar voice from behind him. He turned around, the beer in his hand and looked up at Mary who was at the top of the few steps in the entrance of the kitchen. Mary eyed the beer in Sam's hand and gave him a sympathetic, yet disappointed look.

"I'm always up early," Sam spoke tiredly. "Besides, it's not even that early." Sam mumbled.

"Not that early?" Mary scoffed a bit. "Sam, it's 4:30 in the morning, and you look like you haven't slept in days." Concern riddled Mary's voice. She knew that Sam wasn't doing well ever since Dean passed. The problem was that Sam had been isolating himself ever since. Whenever someone entered the room, no matter if it was Cass, or Jack, or even his own mother, Sam would make up some excuse to leave and head back to his bedroom.

Sam cracked open his beer and took a swig.

"So?" He said tiredly.

"So, I'm worried about you, Sam," Mary spoke honestly. Sam had an overwhelming urge to roll his eyes and leave. "I haven't seen you eat anything in days, you look like you haven't even closed your eyes one bit..." Mary continued, "And every time we try to talk to you, you just leave."

Sam gave his mother a sorrowful look, taking another swig of his beer. He didn't notice that he was close to finishing his drink until he took one last sip when Mary was talking to him. Sam stayed silent until Mary continued.

"Listen, I know that the whole situation with Dean is reall-" Sam cut his mother off.

"Don't," Sam snapped. "Just... I don't want to talk about it." Sam's tone softened a bit after he first spoke. Mary gave Sam a mournful look and nodded.

"Alright... just try to get some sleep, okay Sam?" Mary asked. Sam just nodded and stared blankly at the floor until Mary dismissed herself from the room. Sam let out a heavy sigh and opened the fridge again, grabbing the Jack Daniel's bottle in the back of the shelf and retreating off to his room.

Jack was the first to wake up, besides Mary and Sam's encounter in the kitchen. The truth was, hunters never slept well, and for a good reason. Most hunters had some tragic backstory. Both Sam and Mary had too much tragedy to count.

Then there were the angels. Castiel and Gabriel didn't sleep. They didn't need to. But that didn't mean that their tragedies didn't haunt them during the late hours of the night. Unlike Castiel, Gabriel didn't stay in the bunker all of the time. He popped in every once in a while, but ever since he killed Michael, Gabriel hung around a bit more. Jack was another story. He had only been on earth for about a year, yet he already felt the weight of a lifetime on his shoulders.

Everyone in the bunker had their stories, heartbreaks, and losses. But Sam's was the most recent. Sure, Mary was devastated over the loss of his son, But she didn't know him as much as Sam. She never had the bond that the two brothers had, and the loose someone who you depended on while they also depended on you was the worst feeling.

Mary sat in the bunkers library with a cup of coffee in her hand. Jack was the first one to gather in the library.

"You want breakfast?" Mary offered. Jack looked at her and cocked his head a bit. He was still getting used to being human for a bit, at least until his grace levels replenished.

"Yeah, I can make it myse-" Mary cut him off and stood up.

"Don't worry about it. I was gonna make something for Sam anyway." Mary insisted. Jack nodded and shot her a small smile.

"Has he even come out of his room yet?" Jack asked innocently. Everyone was worried about Sam. Mary sighed slightly.

"Yeah... he came out a few hours ago to grab a beer but went right back to his room," Mary said with concern prominent in her voice. "Maybe he'll come out and actually eat breakfast with us?" Mary said hopefully, but she had her doubts. Jack smiled a bit.

"That would be nice." He spoke softly. Mary nodded and just let out a small sigh, retreating her way to the kitchen to make the boys breakfast.

Mary returned about a half hour later with three plates of eggs, bacon, and toast. Castiel had come to the table at the time Mary was cooking. He was sat next to Jack, having a conversation about God knows what.

"Mornin Cass," Mary Said and shot him a small smile.

"Good morning." He said. Mary hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Do you think you could help me get Sam out here?" Mary asked. "I've been worried about him ever since..." Mary paused. Cass knew what Mary had suggested. "I just want to get him out here so he can try to eat something." Mary pleaded.

"Of course," Cass spoke solemnly. "I haven't seen him out of his room in days." He said. Mary nodded and let out yet another sigh.

Cass and Mary both stood up and prepared themselves to talk to the shell of the man who was Sam Winchester.


	2. We Don't Need Another Dead Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sorry how short this is, the chapters gotta be short so I can write the story how I plan it*

_'It's hard to believe that you were the man who saved the world once.'_

 

It was ironic to Sam. He could preserve the world from collapsing at its core, but he couldn't have saved his big brother. Every time Sam had bit the dust, Dean always found a way to bring him back, or make the situation right.

But Sam couldn't do the same. When Sam was stabbed by Jake, or when he was drinking demon blood, or when he was doing the trials; Dean was always there to protect Sam. Their father had beat it into Dean that the most significant job in his life was to protect Sam.

The thought of Dean felt heavy on Sam's shoulders. He tried so desperately to get his mind off of the events that unfolded days ago. Even before that, the fact that Dean had agreed to let Michael in just so he could find Lucifer and kill him, while also protecting Sam and Jack; It had ruined him.

Dean Winchester died doing what he knew best.

Protecting his little brother.

The emptiness in Sam's room was his enemy. Maybe sitting in a dark room for hours on end with nothing more than a bottle of Jack Daniels to keep you occupied wasn't a good idea. Thoughts crept up on him like a cat lurking in the distance to catch its prey. No matter how hard Sam tried to push them away with downing as much whiskey as he could, they always found their way to resurface and manifest in the front of his mind.

Sam didn't snap out of it until he heard a light knock on his door.

"Sam, it's Mom." He heard the familiar voice behind the door, the same voice he had only gotten used to hearing about a few weeks ago when they had finally managed to save her. Sam sighed a bit and looked down at his hands. He could feel himself shaking a bit.

"It's open," Sam mumbled from his bed, slurring a bit more then he intended too. He couldn't tell if he was drunk or just riddled with exhaustion, but the answer was most definitely both. He sat on the edge of his mattress, facing the wall.

The door creaked open slowly, and Mary stepped into the room with Castiel behind her.

"Sam," Mary started, "We think you should come out of your room for a bit and have some breakfast with us." Mary offered, but in reality, she was begging that her youngest, and now her only son would try to take care of himself, or at least let them take care of him.

Mary could smell the whiskey from a few feet away. She held in her sigh and looked at Sam. The room was dark, but Sam knew that his mother was grieving too. He wouldn't want to hurt her any more than she already was. So Sam sighed.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes," Sam spoke tiredly. Mary gave him a sad smile.

"Breakfast is in the library, come out when you're ready," Mary spoke softly to Sam. Sam nodded, and the two of them dismissed themselves.

It took a few minutes for Sam to get out of bed. He felt miserable, and he knew that everyone could see it. It wasn't like Sam was that great at hiding what he was feeling. Mary noticed the missing Jack Daniel's bottle in the fridge while cooking, and when she smelt the remanence of whiskey in Sam's room, she put the two pieces together.

This reminded Sam of just a month or two ago, when it seemed like all hope was lost for finding Jack and his mother. Sam didn't get out of bed, even when Dean had knocked on his door and let him know that breakfast was made.

Those few hours that Sam had laid in bed gave him time for reflection, and spending time alone with himself was the worst. Every person he lost, every mistake he made, every time he let someone down had haunted him in his most vulnerable time; and now it felt even worse.

Sam eventually got up out of bed and out of his room. The artificial light from the bunker blinded him for a few moments as he let his heavy footsteps guide his way to the library. Mary, Castiel, Jack, and Gabriel were all sat at the table. Sam didn't care to bother them, they were probably talking about something that he didn't care about.

Mary saw Sam in the corner of her eye and gave him a small smile. She was surprised that Sam had followed through and actually gotten out of his room to join everyone.

There was an empty seat next to her with a plate full of food on it that Sam knew he probably wasn't going to finish. He pulled out the chair and sat down, picking up the fork and looking around the room.

The chatter between everyone had died down. Everyone gave Sam a small glance like they all had words on the tip of their tounges that they didn't dare to speak.

The first one to break the silence was Jack.

"Hey Sam, how are you doing?" Jack asked with a sympathetic, yet innocent smile.

I don't know Jack, how the fuck do you think I'm doing?

"Fine, thanks for asking," Sam muttered as he slowly ate the food in front of him.

"Does your breakfast taste good? I think Mary is a gre-" Sam cut him off. He didn't want to deal with small talk.

"It's good Jack. Again, thanks for asking." Sam said a bit harsher than he had intended. He didn't mean to come off as a dick, but he certainly did. Jack just nodded, taking Sam's tone as an indication to stop talking.

"Sooo, back to what we were talking about," Gabriel said, looking toward Jack, shooting a small, but worried look toward Sam. "Jack, you need to learn how to defend yourself until you grace replenishes." Gabriel continued their conversation.

Sam knew that Jack losing his grace was a struggle. But maybe this was something good.

Jack had hurt people. It didn't matter if everyone in the bunker knew that Jack had good intentions with everything he did.

The road to evil was pathed with good intentions. Sam knew this path too well.

Sam trusted Jack more now that he didn't have his powers. He always had a deep-rooted fear of Jack but only because he was the biological son of the thing that damaged him the most.

Jack wasn't evil. But he was too naive to have the powers he was born with.

The chatter around Sam had been drowned out to him. He was trapped in his thoughts again, staring down at the plate in front of him. He lost his appetite and didn't even finish half of the food that Mary made him.

Sam stood up as everyone's conversation continued. No one batted an eye at the fact that Sam just left out of the blue and retreated back to his room in solitude.

In the library, Gabriel interrupted the conversation that they were having about Jacks depleted grace.

"So, are we no going to mention the fact that Sam just ran out of here like a scared puppy?" Gabriel said, looking at the others at the table.

"No, we're not," Mary said sharply.

"And why not?" Gabriel asked, not trying to sound too pushy.

"Because Gabe..." Mary sighed heavily. "I don't want to make him any more upset then he already is," Mary spoke solemnly. Gabriel rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why everyone was walking around eggshells with Sam. Sure, his brother just died, but that didn't mean that they should let him slowly destroy himself.

"Mary has a point, Gabriel," Cass said. "Sam needs time to himself to think through everything that's happened. Give him a break." Gabriel sighed slightly.

"Fine, but if he's still like this in a week or so, I'm stepping in." Gabriel crossed his arms. It was weird to the Mary, Jack, and Cass that Gabriel seemed to care so much about Sam. The two of them had a weird relationship, but ever since Sam helped Gabriel get out of his limbo state after being tortured in hell, he felt like it was owed. Sam wasn't just another human to Gabriel, but he felt like a friend.

Gabriel stood up from his chair, a bit fed up. He walked off but turned around for a moment, facing all three of them.

 

_"We already have one dead Winchester. We don't need another."_

 

 


End file.
